


unforeseen circumstances of a senate committee

by gandalfspace



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and bernie are bffs, Bernie Sanders Is Not An Ignorant Slut, Drabble, Gen, bernie is not an ignorant slut but he WILL do something to get him called one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace
Summary: please don't read this. this place is not a place of honor... no highly esteemed deed is commemorated here... nothing valued is here. i only did this as a favour for a mate. it has absolutely zero literary value.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	unforeseen circumstances of a senate committee

**Author's Note:**

> please don't read this. this place is not a place of honor... no highly esteemed deed is commemorated here... nothing valued is here. i only did this as a favour for a mate. it has absolutely zero literary value.

"I've got to get them to call me an ignorant slut."

This was one of the more normal conversation openers Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez had with Bernie Sanders, honestly. At least this time she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Who? Tanden?"

"Anyone! Kennedy, preferably, but I'm not picky."

"I mean... I could call you an ignorant slut?"

There was a sigh down the phoneline that expressed an impressive amount of suffering.

"That doesn't count and you know it. The question is how to do it... do I need to be slutty, or just ignorant?"

This... would be a long conversation.


End file.
